Blackout
Blackout is the current leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and the main villain of BZPower Battles. Biography Vrai War and the Plan Blackout was created by the Great Beings 149,450 years ago as part of a group called the Elite Makuta, which also included Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher, intended to drive the Vrai out of the Matoran Universe. They were sent to Destral, and tried to talk to Miserix, but a random Ko-Matoran wouldn't let them in. After slightly beating him up, he ran away. Miserix then showed up to berate the Elites for bullying the Matoran, and said he didn't want such soldiers. Blackout responded by challenging him to a duel: should Blackout win, Miserix would have to apologize to the other Elites and send them to the frontline, and if Miserix won, the Elites would have to go back to the Great Beings. Miserix agreed, and was promptly defeated, and forced to send the Elites to the front line. The Elites were ordered to destroy a Vrai airfield, along with Caiaphus, Jerok and Vamprah. Blackout took an instant dislike to Caiaphus, and told Reflector to "keep an eye" on him. Upon finding there was a Vrai cruiser guarding the airfield, the Makuta split into two groups: Blackout, Vamprah, Jerok and Caiaphus would take out the Vrai on the ground, while the other Elites would take out the cruiser. Blackout's group was initially successful, and reached the control tower, at which point they were surrounded and captured by concealed Vrai soldiers. Around the same time, the Elites had succeeded in breaking into the cruiser, and Barricade contacted Blackout telepathically. Blackout ordered him to use stratagem A/B/8: tricking the captain into thinking the crew was mutinying against him. They did so, and took over the ship, but got into a fight and caused it to crash, killing the Vrai and destroying the control tower. Blackout briefly thought the Elites were dead, but they then appeared behind him, and everyone wondered how they would get off the island. Eventually, the Elites succeeded in kicking the Vrai out of the MU, but not before the Vrai altered the genetic structure of the Steltians in order to eventually convert them into Vrai. He was the only member of the Elite Makuta to escape being put into stasis, which allowed him to later become a member of the BoM. He created several species of Rahi such as Blade Dragons, Frost Vultures and Acid Tunnellers, which were later used in the Battle of Zev's HQ. 67,000 years ago, Blackout obtained the Order database and discovered the true nature of the universe, as well as the existence of BZPower and the Users. Enraged upon finding out that his life was a lie, Blackout created a plan to get revenge on the Architect and the other Users, and get their power for himself. He also began recruiting a large army of minions in order to complete it, calling it "The Legion Makuta". When the Makuta Treyiah began asking too many questions, Blackout had him eliminated. War against Zev 66,000 years later, Blackout first encountered Zev Raregroove, and fought him many times. On one occasion, he defeated Zev, but then was seriously injured himself by the Vortixx Faust. Zev then travelled to the Green Belt of Voya Nui, only to be followed by Blackout, who defeated several Hollows and bombed the Green Belt out of existence, prompting Zev to rename it the Grey Belt. Later, with Malygos' help, he became the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Afterwards, Blackout posed as an operative of the Shadow Proclamation, allowing him to summon SP forces to defeat Zev in the Battle of Judoon. During this battle, Blackout assumed his Eclipse form, which he stuck with for a long time for no reason. Blackout then told everyone about the threat the Daleks posed, and a massive army was gathered. When Findor was kidnapped by a Dalek ship, everyone immediately pursued it, all the way to the Dalek Crucible. The massive army was destroyed by a single cannon blast, and the survivors were captured. Blackout was brainwashed and forced to attack his comrades. Malygos then ended the story by anticlimatically teleporting to the main control room, deactivating the Dalek Supreme, thus releasing Blackout from his brainwashing, and activating the self-destruct sequence. Everyone teleported out and Blackout casually mentioned that he heard of a new power source which could aid the Legion Makuta: the Frozen Throne. A battle began over this new power source, which Blackout won. Eventually, Blackout summoned his most powerful servant: the Energized Protodermis Entity. However, the Entity was not as loyal as he thought, and Blackout was forced to fight with his enemies against the one who was supposed to destroy them. The Entity later changed its mind, and began fighting on Blackout's side again. Everyone then sort of forgot about it when Makuta Ynot betrayed Blackout. Blackout and his remaining allies chased Ynot to the island of Mata Nui, but Ynot escaped his inevitable execution by faking his death. The Five Kings Treaty and the Time Slip Later, Blackout had Icarax assassinated as a threat to his power, and then killed the Makuta responsible. Blackout was then betrayed by one of his closest allies, the warlord Malygos, and led an a successful attack on Zev Raregroove's headquarters over this. He then contacted Voporak, and ordered him to steal the Vahi, which Blackout then used to power the Vahi Cube. At one point, Kakamu, Blackout's chief scientist, was kidnapped by a human called Monarch. He tracked Monarch down, teleported Kakamu back, and fought Monarch on a nearby planet. Zev Raregroove also travelled to that planet and helped Blackout by using a piano to cast a spell which made Monarch see multiple Blackouts. Battered after the fight, Monarch fled into nearby woods and then tried to gather his army again. However, the army rebelled, forcing Monarch to escape again. Blackout then hijacked Monarch's ship and crashed it into Monarch, killing him. Blackout later created a satellite weapon known as Icarus, and invited many people to its unveiling. But, beneath the facade of having abandoned his plans of world domination, Blackout was still plotting. He used the Vahi Cube to rewind time by 6 months in order to eliminate the Five Kings Treaty, and release an infinite army of Rahkshi, robots, Rahi, demons and wraiths in order to take over the universe. Several weeks later, Ynot, Jarr and Silver-Silver attacked Destral, and encountered Blackout, who then fought them and eventually defeated them, took over the Matoran Universe, and displaced Ynot into Chronospace in order to stop him from interfering. War for Bara Magna Blackout's ambitions did not stop at the Matoran Universe alone, and he sought to expand his empire to the desert world of Bara Magna as well. At some point, he began searching for potential allies among the local population. They discovered a "Forgotten Tribe" of Agori and Glatorian, which had been persecuted by the other tribes for years. Its leader, Le Chiffre, was eager to get revenge on the others, and became Blackout's representative on Bara Magna. Around this time, Blackout discovered that the Matoran Universe was dying. He ordered the construction of a fleet of warships, as well as a giant city-ship called Darkmount. After a rogue Vrai called Xeno was contacted by Ynot from chronospace, Blackout appeared before him, and threatened to kill him if he did not tell him the location of Shika. He then teleported away, and revealed his plans of world domination to Le Chiffre, Xavalis, Malygos, Wrath, Duke Hydraxis and Tyrigosa. Blackout was later approached by Kil'Jaeden, who offered him help in taking over Bara Magna. Blackout accepted, and ordered Kil'Jaeden to find and kill Malygos, who had betrayed Blackout yet again. He then teleported to the Great Volcano, killed Tuma, and destroyed the former Skrall leader's armour, one of the few things that could withstand his power. He then gave Malygos and the others an ultimatum: surrender within three hours, or risk the destruction of a random inhabited location on Bara Magna. He later engaged Malygos in a battle on board the Magister's Terrace. Eventually, he found himself and Malygos too equally matched for any one of them to win the battle, and teleported to Darkmount, but not before inviting Malygos to go to the Matoran Universe, as "it had changed so much, he would never recognize it again." Later, he travelled to Darkmount, and back to Bara Magna, where he helped Ynot to utterly destroy a group of Vrai soldiers, and gave him a subspace communication device, which would allow him to listen to any non-encrypted transmission in the galaxy. This was so that Ynot could listen to the distress calls of the many planets Blackout was planning to attack, but it was never used for that purpose. Rampage across the Universe Blackout then proceeded to initiate the final phase of his plan, using Darkmount to destroy Coridan VI, ordering his fleet to attack random planets within the galaxy and placing unstable hadrium in the cores of Earth and Bara Magna, destroying them. Later, he used a crystal found in Coreli's core to awaken his fellow Elite Makuta, and proceeded to activate the Theta Gate. Suddenly, he was attacked by 5 Sentinels, who he defeated and sent to be studied and reverse-engineered. A perfect working copy of a Sentinel was created, and thrown into the Theta Gate, creating an army of Sentinels. Later, Ynot arrived, and attacked. Blackout ordered his fellow Makuta into battle. Blackout allowed Ynot to think that he had the upper hand, but when the Makuta Anima gave Blackout a choice: surrender or die, Blackout simply stepped back, and revealed his plan: allow the entire Makuta species to ascend to a higher plane of existence, and then use the newly gained power to take over the galaxy, perhaps even the universe. Suddenly, Artrix arrived and tried to arrest Blackout, so Blackout killed her. When Ynot used a ruby given to him by the dying Artrix to summon Teridax, Blackout engaged the former Makuta leader in battle, and easily defeated him. Blackout, Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher then combined into a super-Makuta known as Bruticus. Bruticus rampaged, but was defeated by TMV and Rylou. The Elite Makuta were forced to retreat and destroy the planet. 29 hours later, Darkmount dropped out of warp in orbit of Impel Down, and attacked it. Two neutron bombs were teleported down, destroying Level Six of Impel Down and killing the prison's wardens. When the planet's automated defence turrets locked onto the massive city-ship, the defence mainframe was deactivated by a computer virus planted by Blackout. Blackout took this opportunity to fire fusion bombs at the planetary command center, destroying it completely. Blackout and a squad of Rahkshi then teleported down to the surface. While the Rahkshi began freeing the prisoners (and killed Maelstrom in the process), Blackout confronted Liquid Ocelot in his cell, killed the Vortixx, and took his platinum arm as a trophy. Later, he boarded the Shadow Flare, and proceeded to blow up the Shadow Proclamation's HQ, and a heavy cruiser which the Shadow Architect was using to escape. Some time later, Blackout cyberformed Gorlam Prime, turning its entire surface into metal, which was used in order to create a fleet to conquer the remaining free worlds of the galaxy. Unfortunately, his plans were temporarily stopped when a combined fleet of Kamabakka, Nebulan, Quintesson, Goa'uld, Vrai, Elysian and Decepticon warships invaded Impel Down under the command of Zev Raregroove. While Blackout's forces had a clear numerical advantage over the alliance, Jesus Burgess, a friend of Zev's, sacrificed himself to seal Blackout and his troops in the Muta-Gaath Nebula. Trapped in the Nebula Blackout was trapped in the Nebula for 50,000 years. During this time, he occupied himself by killing Burgess over and over again, building new ships, and occasionally making attempts to break the seal around the nebula. On one notable occasion, 40,000 years into the imprisonment, Blackout tried to use an ice-cream cone launcher to break the seal. As you might imagine, this didn't work at all, and for the next 10,000 years nobody dared mention the attempt. Shadows Rising 50,000 years later, Blackout returned. Using a newly built warship known as the Twilight, he obliterated Z'traa, Nebulos and Quintessa despite interference from the Agrippa. Later, he, as well as everyone else, was kidnapped by a trio of mysterious people and forced to battle the Matoran in a Black Suit. After the Matoran in a Black Suit was destroyed, Kakamu appeared and Blackout tried to kill him. A battle began, and Muta and Motrokh decided to intervene on Kakamu's side, and Malygos on Blackout's. Blackout disintegrated the ground beneath Motrokh, causing him to fall into a lava pit and die. Masaharu also appeared, and served as Kakamu's steed. Starscream then appeared, along with a clone of Blackout called Grindor. Kakamu killed Grindor by electrocuting him, and Blackout got quite angry and unleashed a lightning storm that forced Kakamu to leave the body he was inhabiting. Blackout then tried to kill Trantoshen as well. Starscream then betrayed Blackout and took over the Twilight. People weren't happy with that, and the Twilight was attacked. Blackout broke into the ship and kicked Starscream's head into a wall. Kakamu and Malygos then teleported onto the ship. Blackout created force fields around them, locked them onboard without an access code and the security system set so high it blew itself up, and abandoned ship. Blackout then became obsessed with capturing people and locking them in a virtual reality onboard Darkmount. At the same time, the Makuta-Agrippa War continued, and King Agrippa was captured and eventually killed. Prudence Franklin then hacked into the virtual reality multiple times. After all that was over, Blackout and Brawl fought Ynot and Kakamu, and were forced to run away. Blackout then received a Hades Gauntlet Armagus from Zev (although he was not made aware of the source), and set a trap for Ynot on a planet. He stabbed Ynot in the back, apparently under the impression that this would kill him. SMU Tahar'ok then appeared. Apparently under the impression that Blackout was ''his'' universe's Blackout, he tried to kill him by blowing up Darkmount with his universe's Icarus. Naju, a rogue Great Being, also showed up, and locked Blackout and Tahar'ok in a nightmare realm. After getting out, dumping Tahar'ok on a random desert planet and getting rid of the Parasitic Fluff infesting Darkmount, Blackout captured nine of his alternate-universe incarnations in order to power the Conduit. However, he was attacked by Naju, Tahar'ok and some other guys in a conflict that would become known as the Battle of Mata Nui II. Tahar'ok was killed many, many times, but still he wouldn't actually die. Following this, Blackout was captured by Ricochet and his Targetmaster partners. Thanks to just about everyone, he managed to escape, beat the living daylights out of Ricochet and capture him. After a brief fight with someone called Mmos, Blackout was visited by Tahar'ok, who had just become Kar of the Ta'har. Blackout dropped Tahar'ok into a pit full of spikes, and then travelled to Tybion in an attempt to take the title for himself. After a brief fight with the Coronator and the Ta'har Special Operations Unit, the government building exploded, taking out everything in a 50-mile radius.....except Blackout, who was saved by his Joker Immunity. He then got into a fight with Tahar'ok, TMV and Iron Man. After all that was over, the Shattered Mirror version of Kakamu popped up, and offered his services to Blackout. After a brief encounter with someone pretending to be Primus, Blackout teleported to Darkmount to recharge. SMK followed him, and Blackout allowed him to join, after he passed a test: he was to kill Tahar'ok. Blackout then sent the Prior to Ynot's location with a message telling Ynot to rejoin Blackout. This led to Blackout's base being attacked by Kakamu, Ynot, Tahar'ok and Zev Raregroove. When the conduit was activated, a Great Being named Merlin placed all the combatants in control of Great Spirit robots. He then ended up fighting a reborn Naju until eventually the whole battle was sucked into a plothole. Blackout then waited for somebody to take notice of his existence yet again. This caused Tahar'ok to appear, and Blackout started beating him up. After Tahar'ok teleported to an asteroid complex, he sent Tahar'ix and Tahar'ka over to Blackout to punish them. They were promptly beaten up and teleported back to the asteroid complex. He then fought Cicero briefly, and then had to fight Tahar'ok again. When Sasuken was pretending to be Rahak and sowing discontent in the ranks of the Makuta, Blackout teleported to the Makuta Space Station and fought him. Then a crapton of people arrived, and Blackout decided to leave and blow up the station behind him. Blackout then started looking for Atlantis, and invaded it in a conflict that would become known as the Battle of Lantea. After the Battle of Lantea was over, Blackout retreated to Mata Nui II, combined Atlantis and Darkmount into an even bigger city-ship, and somehow got into a fight with Yon's ship. He then teleported to the Shattered Mirror Universe, and took over its version of Bara Magna. After a conflict between himself and that universe's version of Ynot, he joined forces with him to destroy the normal universe's Ynot. This is code for "SMY would take over the SMU's Mata Nui robot and get beaten up while Blackout stood by and watched". Battle of the Halves/Alternates Later, Blackout returned to the normal universe, and attacked the newly recreated Earth. When Ynot arrived, the two had another epic battle, with Blackout unleashing his second half, Overlord Blackout, who blasted Ynot through Darkmount's hull, into space, and then smashed him into Earth with a Nox-charged asteroid. The two Blackouts then engaged Ynot and Hollow Ynot in a battle that vaguely resembled Japanese anime, and not at all in a good way. This continued until Blackout got everyone sucked into a crack in time, and they were randomly teleported around space and time, ending up in the SMU's version of ancient Japan, Mahri Nui, Z'traa and the Dalek Crucible, before Ynot finally figured out a way to get back, but failed to take into account that his coming back would also take the Blackouts back. Then lots of stuff happened. Zev made another appearance and captured Barricade, and Caiaphus created a massive black hole, which made Blackout so angry he activated the Conduit, which turned himself and everyone else nearby into a hyperdimensional being. The Pandorica Opens During the Battle of Haxx v. Haxx, Blackout issued a challenge to Zev: both would summon a representative from the human world. Should Zev win, Blackout would have to leave one planet alone—Should Blackout win, Zev would serve him for two months. And considering how easily Zev agreed, Blackout really should have known better. Blackout summoned the Bearded Comet, Chuck Norris, and Zev cheated, summoning a samurai from the past, Miyamoto Musashi. After stabbing Blackout in the back of the head, Zev offered a temporary alliance: all he wanted was Blackout's help in getting the answer to a question, and in exchange he would "make Blackout even more powerful", reveal a secret he knows about Blackout, kill one or two of Blackout's enemies, and give him a sparkly friendship bracelet. This offer sounded interesting, and Blackout was about to agree.....when Chuck Norris knocked Zev out with the unconscious Musashi. After this battle was over and Blackout had gotten together a group of alternate universe counterparts of himself called the Alternity to destroy Caiaphus's body, he travelled to Nervissa and activated the Pandorica, which proceeded to destroy every single iteration of Bara Magna in the multiverse, save for the one in the primary universe, unbalancing the multiverse, creating a huge hole in the fourth wall and allowing him and everyone else to travel to the Real World, where he blew up a lot of stuff, had his own ship blown up in retaliation, seriously injured The Architect and ran from Unicron. He was attacked by Klak and the Baterra, but he ignored the robot and pretty much curb-stomped Klak. Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu He then looked for the Chamber of Secrets, but found that Le Chiffre had betrayed him and gotten to it first. After killing Le Chiffre in a rather gruesome manner, he used the power within the Chamber to destroy Unicron. He then absorbed his power and created a new body using Darkmount, becoming a god. He went on a rampage, destroying the Wigwam and attacking BZPower. While fighting Ynot, who had taken Primus's power, he was trapped in Hueco Mundo by Shika. He managed to escape through a breach in the fourth wall and made a bid for the Keruvim, but his new body was destroyed by an amplified Nova Blast fired by Kakamu, forcing Blackout to reinhabit his original body. Following this, he was captured by Ynot and put on board The Ironclad. Sadly, no one realized that putting a crazy Makuta with god-like powers in a cell and then forgetting all about him was a bad idea..... He summoned a group of Dark Knights to act as a distraction while he escaped and crash landed on the planet where Kakamu's funeral was taking place. After helping to fight off the invasion through the Shattered Mirror II by fighting his and TBS' SMU counterparts, he vanished again, and reappeared on Vassilan for some reason. There he was mistaken for a drone by Nyatera. After a lot of shooting, he rectified that misconception. He then participated in the Battle of Krustallos, where he unleashed Rahkshi on Klak, Trantoshen and Rahksha's forces and destroyed some ships. He reappeared on Wiki Metru, looking for Yon. He blew up a lot of buildings and wounded ItsWalky. The Uterio War Joining the War Blackout reappeared again on BZPower, and started blowing things up to lure out MakutaYnot. When Angonce attempted to stop him, he revealed his alliance with the ZFT. He was then attacked by MY, and the two engaged in a brief battle which ended with MY leaving. After summoning The Visitor along with David Robert Jones and ordering him to kill Uterio Di Armechio, he left for the ZFT homeworld and contacted Klak, offering an alliance against Uterio. Klak accepted, and Blackout sent a number of Rahkshi, apparently to help Klak in his attack on one of Uterio's strongholds, but their real mission was to steal a glowing blue sphere from that stronghold. After the battle was finished, Blackout proceeded to wipe out all trace of the theft, killing the Rahkshi responsible, destroying the ship they used, bombing the stronghold out of existence, destroying the ship responsible for the bombing, and killing the general who ordered the bombing and throwing his corpse into a river. The First Meeting After giving orders to The Visitor to use the sphere to travel to the Dark Mirror universe and capture that universe's Helryx, he attended Treveya's funeral along with David Robert Jones and TPK. Well, by "attended", we mean "refused to leave his ship the whole time". When the funeral ended and everyone suddenly decided they must enter the ZFT ship, a meeting began, and the Rebel Alliance was founded. Blackout then proceeded to show his new weapon, the Arrow N40 missiles, to everyone, and used them to destroy many of Uterio's bases, as well as the whole Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave. After Blackout decided his point had been made, he walked to a secret meeting room with Jones and TPK, where they discussed the Aces, beings and objects which would eventually be used against the ZFT's enemies. Liquid-Metallicon Later, he showed up on board The Dreadnought, leading a fleet of Nova-class ships against Set and Keichi's forces during the Battle of Liquid Metallicon. During this battle, Blackout unleashed what is possibly the most awesome power-up in BZPB history: playing True Faith by New Order on full volume. He then jumped out of his ship and started throwing Pirate ships around and shooting at them. The battle then ended, and Blackout discussed Muta's failed attempt to attack the Dreadnought with D-Klak, and then went to a secret room to have a conversation in a very easily breakable code with David Robert Jones. Battle of Neo Z'traa Immediately afterwards, the Rebels began planning another attack, this one on the Vrai planet of Neo Z'Traa, to claim a protodermis mine located there. Blackout, being Blackout, suggested slaughtering anyone who got in the Rebels' way, Vrai or GB soldier alike. When this didn't go over too well with everyone else, he suggested only killing people who got in the Rebels' way. This was apparently acceptable, and the Rebels attacked the planet. After they landed, they were very quickly spotted and attacked by Vrai who recognized Blackout and thought killing him would bring them glory. Obviously it didn't go well for them, and the Rebels were free to move onto the real threat: the Pokemon under Uterio and Arceus' command who were also trying to get their hands on the mine. Blackout was then attacked by an insanely large Pokemon called Regigigas, and might've been killed if Overlord Blackout had not shown up at that moment and helped blind Regigigas, and someone called Osseron had not then appeared and completely destroyed Regigigas. However, he was then replaced by three other Pokemon: Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza, and to make matters worse, Overlord got bored and ran off to help Perseus in his fight with Uterio. While OB was beating up Uterio, Blackout was left to attack Arceus, which was difficult since he kept getting attacked by other Pokemon, including Deoxys, one of the god-moddiest characters in BZPB history. Eventually, he opened a crack in time, which sucked in Arceus and Deoxys, depositing Arceus on a British merchant ship in 1940, and Deoxys in the Void, where he met TMV and hilarity ensued. After this battle ended and the Knights of the Keruvim began loading the protodermis onto their ship, Blackout immediately ran to Malchior IV to tell everyone of the victory, where D-Klak, suspicious as always, didn't believe him. Everyone else, however, did, and D-Klak's doubts were dispelled when Perseus arrived with the protodermis, and everyone began planning the next attack: this one on a Great Being fortress called Corrantia. Corrantia and Mordor Secretly, however, Blackout and the rest of the ZFT were planning to betray everyone: they recorded the battle plans and gave them to Xigneo via a Kakamu-lookalike. When the battle started, Blackout and Overlord Blackout made an epic entrance, then started killing random people. When Overlord was forced to retreat, Blackout went all out on the guards. When Zev and Namah made a.....subtle entrance, Blackout quietly insulted them, and then asked Zev for help. Zev then proposed a competition, and Blackout accepted. After much killing, Vez surfaced, and attacked Blackout. After dodging, Blackout went back to killing Corrantians. As the battle reached its end, Blackout went into Eclipse mode, and was given the task of covering the Rebel retreat. Blackout then appeared on Malchior IV, and joined David Jones, TPK and Turahk-Kah for the Council meeting. Once Kakamu was "exposed" as a traitor and exiled to Tatooine by TPK, Blackout presented his plan for an attack on Mordor. He then ordered his troops into battle, and put a network of Icarus satellites in orbit of Mordor. Along with Jones and TPK, he issued Global Announcement 3, creating the Invisory Commission. Once Klak and the Malchiorian military arrived, Blackout ordered his bombers to attack, and then teleported down with his ground forces. After briefly fighting Uterio, Blackout summoned Meca One, Metrotitan and John the Gadunka to help, shapeshifted into General Grievous, and started cutting through random troops along with Overlord Blackout. Blackout stood by and watched while Klak got Angonce to take away Uterio's power, and Uterio's troops turned on their Generalissimo after Zev transmitted his outburst to everyone on the battlefield. Uterio himself escaped, but this did not stop Blackout, OB and TPK from ending the charade and vanishing. The New World Order Blackout then sat down next to David Jones, and they discussed TPK's overthrow of Angonce. Turahk-Kah then ran into the room, and tried to kill them. He failed miserably. After discovering that Uteria had conquered a ZFT world, he declared war on her. He did not have to wait long for the response: SMU Blackout and the Blackout Protection Society appeared and tried to kill Blackout again. They too failed miserably, and Blackout struck back at the SMUians along with Overlord Blackout, Barricade, and a load of Rahkshi that had come out of the Theta Gate. After much fighting, he got into the control tower, and confronted the leader of the strike force, Le Chiffre (SMU). He convinced him to surrender the strike force, and then contacted Uteria. He prepared to give her a speech about what would happen if she didn't surrender the rest of her forces.....only for her to surrender midway through the speech. Blackout then returned to the ZFT homeworld, where a random mook told him a person was waiting for him. Blackout ordered that the person be sent in. The person turned out to be Ultron, who then tried to kill him. After fading out of his chokehold, Blackout teleported them both to a warehouse, to avoid damaging his office. There, they fought until Klak and the Baterra arrived, and the Baterra attacked Klak. Blackout then summoned the Mysterious Creature and three brainwashed Malchiorians to attack Klak, while he dealt with Ultron. After Ultron proved to be difficult to kill, Blackout made an alliance with Klak to take down the assassin droids. Blackout easily dispatched the Baterra with a stasis blast, but Ultron proved to be more difficult to terminate, and he retreated, promising that he would return and kill both Blackout and Klak. Blackout then became more of a behind-the-scenes operator, pulling the strings from afar rather than actually participating in his plans. His office was visited by Barricade, Brawl, and Bonecrusher, who complained about not having enough to do. Blackout then promised that ZFT's offensive would begin soon, and that his brothers would have plenty to do. Eventually, he took Barricade, Brawl, Bonecrusher and Kakamu (SMU) to the Omega system, where they managed to gain control of Uterio's Omega Supreme Moon-Ship. He piloted the ship to Neo Z'Traa and attempted to destroy that planet with the help of Osseron, but Omega Supreme was eventually destroyed by Ynot and the ZFT forces were forced to retreat. Blackout continued his onslaught against the universe by invading Cold Ground. He discovered the Toa Yerta there and attacked them, but a mishap involving one of Osseron's explosive shells destroyed his face, which caused him to act very.....strangely. The Far Future Due to his importance to the storyline, the future version of Blackout merits his own page, which can be found at F-Blackout. Quotes *"My name is Blackout. If you value your life, be somewhere else." -Blackout to Shadow Storm. Alternate Universes *In an alternate universe, Blackout was defeated by Ynot, who promptly took over the Matoran Universe. This version of Blackout possibly took back control after the alternate Ynot's death at the hands of the Icarus satellite weapon's failsafe mechanism, the antimatter beam. *In another universe, Blackout likely hunted down and killed Zev and Ynot after Malygos forced Sasuken to act as a spy and lead him to Zev's base. *In another universe, Blackout killed Ynot. *In another universe, Blackout invaded Earth, and fought Ynot on top of a large skyscraper. This apparently ended in Ynot's death. *In YET another universe, Blackout killed Takanuva using the Master Sword when the Toa attempted to fight Blackout in a last-ditch attempt to stop the Makuta's plans. *In, you guessed it, another universe, Blackout was defeated and tried for war crimes. However, he was captured by the primary-universe Blackout, and used to power the Conduit in addition to eight other Blackouts. *In another universe, in which Makuta are humans, Blackout's body was destroyed, save for his brain and upper spine, which was implanted into Sasuken, giving Blackout control of Sasuken's body. (We're just gonna pretend this makes sense.) *In yet another universe, Blackout never used the Vahi Cube to rewind time by 6 months, and was unable to conquer the Matoran Universe without inciting the wrath of Malygos and the other members of the Alliance of Five Kings. This changed when he pulled Caiaphus through interdimensional space and had him attack the MU, thus forcing the kings to take military action and attack. He presumably took over the MU when Caiaphus lured the majority of the kings' armies to Artidax, which was then destroyed with that universe's Icarus. Notes *The reason Blackout's weak spot is his heel is because that is where he keeps his antidermis. (Strange place, we know.) *For more information on the Blackout that inspired this Blackout, read this. *Blackout's current theme song is The World Is Not Enough by Garbage. Category:Makuta Category:Scientists/Inventors Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters controlled by David Robert Jones Category:ZFT Category:Good Rebels Category:Beings perceived as gods by BZPB characters